Child of a Fallen Angel
by Priestess of Camazotz
Summary: A new girl comes to Degrassi. She harbours angry thoughts and doesn't seem to get along with anyone. On top of a broken heart, she has a breaking spirit. Will the one person who can mend her spirit, be able to come after her and do that, or will she fade?
1. Problems

"I don't have a freakin' problem! I'm normal, dammit! There's not a fuckin' thing wrong with me! Don't you dare make me go back to that idiot psychiatrist!" Arianell shouted at her parents. 

She stood in center of the small living room of their small house in Salem, Oregon. Breathing heavily, she crossed her arms over the tight, black T-shirt that had a very vulgar image on it. An equally bad message was written on the bad. She glared at them, her parents staring at her in shock. They hadn't thought she would yell those words at her, though, in her opinion, she thought they should have.

Her ears were pierced all the way up, nine earrings in each ear to be exact. Her nose was pierced. She sported three piercings in her lip: one on the right, one in the middle, and one on the left. Her tongue was also pierced, and she was clanking the barbell against her teeth in anger.

Rolling her eyes in disgust, Arianell turned and walked out of the room. Walking towards the front door, she grabbed her black and red backpack and stormed out of the house. 

***

About ten minutes later, Arianell was lying on a big, queen-sized bed. She looked around the room and wished her parents gave her as much freedom. 

The walls were painted black, with posters of various rock-groups sort of, spread around. Glancing down, she saw the black carpet, and the black bedspread. If she had gotten up, she knew that there would be the words _Vampire Prince_ in blood red, with what looked like torrents of the red liquid around it. 

On the dresser, oak wood that was painted black, was a picture of herself and a boy. They were hugging. 

The boy was slightly taller than her, with spiky black hair, the tips were blood red. His eyebrow, lips, nose, and ears were pierced. So was his tongue, but one wouldn't know by just looking at the picture. His crystal blue eyes contrasted to her dark brown-almost-black ones. 

As she was studying it, the boy in the picture walked into the bedroom. He smiled at her and closed the door behind him, locking it. He then walked over and sat on the leather chair in front of the computer. Swiveling it around, he watched her for a moment.

"Um…thanks for talking your parents into letting me stay for the night,"Arianell said softly.

The boy shrugged, "It was easy. They like you and trust us…so yeah."

She smiled bitterly, "Orion, you're so lucky. My parents trust me and like you about twice as much as your parents trust _you and like __me. It sucks."_

"Yeah I imagine it would suck. I don't really care if your parents like me, just as long as they put up with me being with you."

Arianell nodded, "I wish I could move in with you."

He sighed and pulled himself off the chair. Orion walked over to lie on the bed next to her. He stared in her eyes, "You'll have to talk with them sometime. You can't avoid them forever. One day, after you leave, they're going to do something you'll wish they hadn't. What happened this time?"

She rolled over onto his back and stared at the burgundy ceiling, "They told me I had to go to the psychiatrist again. That I have to solve my problems."

Orion stared for a moment, then let out a bark of laughter.

"Hey!" she said, playfully hitting his arm. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is," he laughed. "It's hilarious."

She glared at him. "No it's not. I don't have any problems!"

He nodded, and managed to choke out between his laughing, "Yeah you do."

She stared at him in surprise. Suddenly she looked hurt. Growling, she pushed herself up off the bed and turned to look at him.

"Fine! I don't know why I came here. I'm done. I give up," she said coldly.

Orion suddenly stopped laughing. His eyes widened in surprised. He reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward him. She lost her balance and fell on top of him. He smirked a little, and then kissed her passionately. She opened her mouth slightly almost instinctively. His tongue slipped in and traced her teeth. Then he pulled back.

Pushing her up so he could look in her eyes, Orion whispered, "I think I'm in love with you. Don't ever leave me, please."

Arianell stared in shock, then searched his eyes suspiciously. He was telling the truth. She sighed softly and rested her head on his chest.

"I won't. I promise."

Unknown to her, a smile of pure and true happiness appeared on Orion's face.

***

Two hours later, Arianell and Orion were sitting on the floor, looking at a piece of paper. A guitar, black with red Celtic designs, was also on the floor next to them. Arianell was scribbling words on a piece of paper, then she would strum something on the guitar, write that down, and then mentally convert the notes to piano, writing those down too.

Orion was watching her, slightly awed. _How does she do it? he wondered to himself._

"Arianell?" came a woman's voice, breaking the silence.

Arianell raised her head and called back, "Yes?"

"Phone, dear."

She sighed and got up to go answer it, motioning Orion to stay.

She ran down the steps, took the phone from his mother, mouthed a 'Thank you', and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, honey," came her mom's voice. "We've got good news.

_Oh goodie,_ she thought. "Oh? What is it?"

"We're moving! To Toronto!"

"Canada? You're freakin' taking me to _Canada__?" she practically shouted. Then she remembered her promise to Orion. "Mom! We can't," she whispered._

"Oh, hun, you'll make new friends! We've already found a school. Degrassi. You'll love it. you need to come home tomorrow so we can start packing…unless you want _us to pack your stuff," her mother said, as if trying to be soothing._

_Degrassi__?_ Who the hell would name their school _Degrassi__? She barely heard the last thing her mom said, "No, wait! I'll do it tomorrow. Don't you dare touch any of my things."_

"Alright," her mother laughed. "I'll see you later. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, she sighed. She was leaving. Leaving Orion. Oh God! What would he do? What would he _say?_

Arianell took a deep breath and started for her boyfriend's room. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Tears of Pain, Tears of Regret, Tears of...

When she opened the door, Arianell saw him lying on the bed, his hands under his head. _God I'm going to miss him, she thought. She quietly closed the door behind her._

He heard the door close, and turned to look at her, a small smile on his face. "You're back. Who was it?"

"My mom," she said, more like mumbled, walking over to sit on the computer chair. She sighed and didn't look at him.

"Ooh…" he breathed slowly. "What did she want?"

"She said she had good news…"

"Well that's good. What was it?" he asked, beginning to get concerned. She wasn't acting like herself.

"We're moving…" she said quietly, finally glancing up at him.

He stared at her in shock, then he paled. From the look on her face, he knew it was away. Far away, maybe even out of the state. He moved to a sitting position, still staring at her.

"Where to?"

"Canada," she mumbled reluctantly.

"What the fuck?!" he practically shouted, making her flinch. "Why the hell would they take you to Canada?"

Arianell's eyes filled with tears and she shrugged. "I don't know," she whispered. "I really don't know. I'm sorry." The tears began to flow down her face. Her life was so messed up. First her brother, the only one who'd actually cared about her in her family, was infected by HIV from some asshole who'd shared blood with him during a soccer game and died after it became AIDS. 

Orion instantly regretted shouting at her. Mentally kicking himself, he got off the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Oh, Ari. I'm sorry…It's just…I'm going to miss you."

Still crying, she leaned into his warmth and managed to sob out, "I-I'm going to miss you t-too."

He hugged her tightly and sighed, "You'll do fine, you'll see. Just promise you won't fall in love with any of the Canadians while you're there, please?" He pushed her back a little, and did a puppy eye-beg. 

She smiled in her tears and nodded, "I promise."

He grinned and wiped away her tears, and then kissed her. She melted into the kiss, licking his lips, and then pulled back. He raised an eyebrow, an idea forming.

"Ari? Do you want your last day, to spend the night here…and _do something?"_

The raise in his voice automatically gave her the message as to what he was talking about. Her eyes widened slightly, and she nodded. "Sure…"

"You don't have to, I just thought…" he started, but she kissed him again.

Pulling back, she smiled a little. "I know. I want to…"

He just nodded, a stupid smile on his face. She giggled and glanced around. "I'm hungry."

Eyes widening, he jumped up and scrambled for the phone. "Pizza!"

***

Six hours later, Arianell and Orion were both asleep, in his bed. The covers were thrown off her, showing that she was wearing a baggy T-shirt with the words _Tunnels of Blood on them, and a pair of black boxers with __Orion on the butt. She'd found them in this astrologers store._

She twisted and turned, in the midst of a dream. Her head was beginning to hurt. The pain was steadily growing.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she screamed softly, the pain unbearable. She curled up in a ball, hands on her head, trying to stay quiet so as not to wake Orion or his parents.

She did.

Orion jerked awake to find her curled up in a tormented ball, tears streaming down her face, whimpering. He jumped out of the bed and almost tripped on the blankets. Racing over to the dresser, he searched through the side of her backpack and came out with a pill bottle. Hurriedly, he opened it and took one of the capsules out.

Putting it on the dresser, he reached back into her bag, and pulled out what looked like a granola bar. Next to it was a small bottle of water. He took all three over to her side of the bed, and knelt down. 

"Here eat it," he said quietly. He took the wrapping off the bar, and handed it to her.

She winced and started to eat it, mentally thanking him with her whole heart. What was she going to do without him?

When she was done eating, Orion handed her the pill and water bottle. She put the pill on the back of her tongue, and swallowed it with a big gulp of water. Then she continued to empty it until only half of it full. 

He started to stroke her hair, trying to keep her calm and distract her until the pill's medicine took affect. It gradually did.

He got up and crawled over her to get in his position. Then, on impulse, pulled her against him, so that his chest was against her back. He wrapped his arm around her, so it was drapped over her side. 

"I can take care of you…" he whispered.

She nodded and replied, just as softly, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you there."

"Live as long as you can, and be happy." His answer was almost automatic. 

"I love you, and I'll always will. I'm just sorry my time's so short here." Her voice came back through the darkness, sad.

"Don't speak like that. Now sleep, you've got a busy day tomorrow."

She nodded and closed her eyes, soon back into the dream realm that she seemed to always live in, even in her waking hours. 

Orion pushed his head so that his forehead was against her neck. Unknown to her, the long brown hair going down her back soon became damp with his tears.


	3. Time

Arianell opened her eyes, suddenly and abruptly awake. She blinked sleepily and sighed. There was a light pressure on her stomach. Frowning lightly, she glanced down. Instantly the frown disappeared to be replaced with a small smile. Orion's arm was draped over her side.

She was lying on her side and could feel his chest against her back. They hadn't changed position since she woke up to take the pill.

Rolling over onto her other side, she smiled. His arm was in the same position, and he was still asleep. _Now's a good time to study…_she thought. Smirking slightly, she started to re-memorize every detail of his face.

Suddenly he frowned. He was still asleep, for his eyes remained closed, his eyeballs moving under the eyelids. He squeezed his arm, unconsciously pulling her tighter against him.

He whispered, still asleep, "I love you. You can't die…don't leave me, yet. I know you will sooner than normal because of—."

She silenced him by kissing him lightly on the lips. He kissed her back, beginning to wake up.

When she pulled back, his eyes were open. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you wake me up?" he asked sleepily.

"You were talking in your sleep," she said softly.

He smirked, "Oh? What about?"

_I can't tell him the truth!_ she thought and quickly lied, "Your size."

His eyes widened as his ears went a dark red. "Oh…" he mumbled.

He sighed and got out of bed. Ari smirked as he stretched, showing the faint lines of a six pack. Lowering his arms, he yawned.

She blinked and got out of bed, too. She yawned, imitating him. 

He glanced at her, "Hungry?"

"Yep," she relied, heading for the door.

"Good, me too." He muttered, following after her. He rubbed his eyes. It was a good thing his eyes were never red after he cried, which wasn't common. _Last night was the first time since…_he stopped his thought and winced.

"Are you coming?" came Ari's voice from somewhere downstairs.

"Yeah!" he called, forcing thoughts of last night away.

                                                                               ***

When they were done, Ari got up to head back upstairs.

"Whatcha doing?" Orion asked, eyebrow raised.

"Taking a shower," she replied, continuing up the steps.

"Ah…" he muttered. Smirking, he got up and ran up the stairs after her.

He hid around the corner as she carried some clothes to wear after the shower, in with her. Once the door was closed, he put his ear against the door and listened. He could hear him humming to herself. _Probably a tune to a new song, he thought. The sound of water filled his ears and he, silently, opened the door. _

Sneaking in, he quickly grabbed her shirt. Then he turned and left, shutting the door just as quietly behind him.

                                                                    ***

Ari stepped from the shower, towel wrapped around her. Her dark hair hung straight down her back, black from the shower. 

She grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed. Or tried. _Where's my shirt?_ she wondered, glancing around. She didn't see it and crossed her arms. _Orion!_

Opening the door, and wearing only a strapless bra and baggy pants, she shouted, "Orion Eryx Anselm!"

She ran into his room. He was lying on his bed, reading _The Silmarillion by J.R.R. Tolkien. He would have appeared innocent, except for the growing smirk on his face._

"_Orion Eryx Anselm_," she hissed, her arms crossed under her breasts. "Where is my shirt?!"

"I dunno," he said, staring at her crossed arms.

She growled and uncrossed her arms. "Where's my _shirt?" she asked again._

I don't have any idea what—."

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Ari jumped on him. She pushed him down on his back and sat on his stomach. "_Where—did—you—put—my—shirt_?!" she growled.

Smirking, Orion simply shrugged his shoulders.

Getting an idea, Ari sighed and got off both him and the bed. Out of the corner her eye, she saw him sit up. She pretended not to notice, and walked over to her backpack. Picking it up, she slung in on her shoulder.

"Alright, whatever. I'll just walk home like this, then," she said, heading for the door.

"Or…" She turned to look at him. He was standing in front of his closet, a shirt in his hand. "You could wear this…" He threw the shirt at her and she held it.

She didn't look at it, just rolled her eyes and threw it back at him. "Um…no I'd rather wear this."

He held it up. On the front of the black shirt were the words 'The child I carry belongs to…' and on the back 'Orion'. The font was very fancy, and the colour azure. Her eyes widened in horror, and then she glared at him.

"I'm not pregnant!" she hissed. 

"Yet…" he said, smirking.

She rolled her eyes and threw the shirt at him. Glancing at the bed, she saw half of the shirt she'd brought. Smirking, she grabbed it and pulled it on.

It was black, skin tight, and ended a couple of inches below her bra. The neck was low-cut, showing little of the crack between her breasts.

Orion scowled, "You look like you are searching for a guy. They all stare at you already, even the jocks. That shirt's going to make them want you more."

She shrugged, still smirking, "All the better."

He stared at her in surprise, then scowled. His eyes burning with rage. "Fine. Go make them be all horny. Let them rape you, for all I care. I'm obviously not enough for you…" he said, his voice low and dangerous.

Although he was trying to be pissed, Ari knew him too well. She could hear the hurt tone in his voice. He must have known, for he leaned against the wall behind him and crossed his arms. He glared at the floor.

Sighing, she walked over to stand in front of him so that his eyes were staring down her shirt. His frown lessened a little and he looked up into her eyes. His scowl reappeared as soon as he saw the amusement in them. 

Ari pressed herself against him, but didn't kiss him. Smiling, she backed up.

"So far, you're the only one horny," she whispered. 

His ears reddened and he sighed. "Yeah, so?"

"So…if you're horny, you still like me. I'm content with you, I don't want anyone else," she said, smiling softly.

He sighed again, "I know…but I don't like you."

She stared at him, the smile instantly gone. Her eyes filled with tears.

He saw the change. "I love you, Ari. There is a difference. I love you and I always will."

She nodded and looked at the clock. "I love you, too, Orion. I really do. But…I have to go home. I've got a lot of packing to do. I have a feeling my parents are going to make us move before school…"

"That's only a month!"

"I know…" she sighed.

She walked over and kissed him gently. Then she smiled. "See you later."

"Yeah, later…" he muttered, forcing a smile.

She nodded and walked out, heading home.

                                                                       ***

Orion stood at the window, watching as she walked down the street. The forced smile long gone from his face. It had disappeared the moment she'd looked away. It was replaced with a sad, almost depressed, look.

Resting his head against he glass, he sighed, "Later…How many more 'laters' do I have until the final one? The one when you can't reply…"


End file.
